Streets Of Heaven
by Ying-Ying-2011
Summary: This is just a little oneshot dealing with my oc Kohana and Sasuke's young daughter being attacked and on the brink of death. It deals with her family and friends feelings for her so please read!


This is a oneshot I just had to write. Since my story is a Sasuke oc story it's kind of obvious they'll be together in the end. This is just about their daughter almost dying. Please read and tell me what you think! The song I use is Streets of Heaven by Sherrie Austen.

Peace and love!

Sasuke sighed tiredly as he walked into his five year old son Obito's room. Hinata had told him that both he and Noboru were asking questions about Mikoto. She had been able to satisfy her own son but the Uchiha was a completely different story.

Obito sat up his bed staring over at his younger sister's empty bed. He didn't even look over at his father as he sat next to him on the bed.

"When's Koto coming back home?" he asked quietly.

Sasuke shook his head sadly, "I don't know son." He said truthfully, "I just don't know."

Obito's fist clenched his blanket tightly, "He hurt her." He said quietly glaring at his lap, "I let him hurt my baby sister." Tears of anger and sadness rolled down the young Uchiha male's face as he blamed himself for the state of his sister.

Sasuke gently wrapped an arm around his son allowing him to cry into his chest, "It wasn't your fault Obito. You and Noboru did just fine. If you two hadn't stood up for your sister and Michi you'd all be dead."

Obito sniffed, "But I'm Mikoto's big brother. It's my job to make sure nothing bad ever happens to her. I promised her that I'd protect her and I failed daddy. I failed and now my sister may never come back home."

Sasuke forced his son to look up at him. His tear filled onyx eyes met two sad, remorseful ones, "She'll come home Obito. You just have to have some faith. Mikoto's a strong little girl. She's gonna pull through."

Obito sniffed again as he hugged his father, "Okay daddy."

Sasuke smirked a little as he tucked his son in, "Now get some sleep okay? If you don't, your mother is going to kill us."

Obito smiled a bit, "Okay daddy."

Sasuke was just about to close the bedroom door when Obito spoke out, "Daddy are you going back to the hospital?" the young boy asked.

Sasuke nodded, "I'm going to go check on mom and Mikoto. Uncle Naruto is in the living room if you need anything."

Obito sat up a little, "Can you tell Mikoto I'm sorry and I love her, please?"

Sasuke felt his heart break a little more, "Sure kiddo. I'll tell her."

Obito nodded, "Tell mommy I love her too."

Sasuke smiled, "Will do." He paused at he door; "You know we're both proud of you Obito."

Obito nodded as he laid his head on his pillow, "Love you daddy."

"I love you too son."

**Kohana**

Kohana sat silently by her four year old daughter Mikoto's bedside gently stroking the little girl's hand hoping for a miracle.

Kohana couldn't believe she had allowed this to happen. She should have seen that when the Akatsuki attacked, Itachi wouldn't be far behind. She just never expected him or any of the other's would actually find out about her children.

Hell their own father hadn't known about them for their first year of life. In fact Obito and Mikoto had never even been out of the village. Kohana had thought that her children were perfectly safe.

She had allowed herself to fall into a false sense of security and happiness. She had her friends, she had her children, and she had Sasuke. She should have known that her happiness wouldn't last. It never did.

Itachi had easily found Obito and Mikoto with the other children at the Hokage Mansion. She had to admit that Obito and Noboru had put up a good fight and had protected the others as best they could.

The question still lingered in Kohana's mind was, 'Why Mikoto? Why my baby girl?'

Mikoto had been born two months prematurely and even now at age four Mikoto was smaller then all the other's children. She didn't like fighting. She preferred to encourage others around her to do their best and wanted to be a medic-nin when she grew up.

Was Itachi that much of a monster to single out a little girl who wouldn't think of hurting a fly? She didn't know but she did know that Uchiha Itachi wasn't going to live another day if her baby girl died.

They had all did as much as they possibly could for the young girl. Now it was up to God. Kohana herself had spent the last seventy two hours playing a tug and war game with him.

She sighed as she held her daughter's small hand tightly in both her hands. A song she had heard long ago suddenly came to mind.

**Hello God, it's me again, two a.m. room 304,  
Visiting hours are over, time for our bedside tug 'o' war,  
The sleeping child between us, may not make it through the night,  
I'm fightin' back the tears, as she fights for her life.**

**And it must be kinda crowded, on the streets of heaven,  
So tell me, what do you need her for?  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever,  
But right now, I need her so much more,  
She's much to young, to be on her own, barely just turned seven,  
So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of heaven?  
**

"Why do you need her?" she asked out loud not noticing her husband standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, "Why my baby?"

"She's barely just turned four! She has some much left to live for!"

**Tell me God, do you remember, the wishes that she made,  
As she blew out the candles, on her last birthday cake,  
She wants to ride a pony, when she's big enough,  
She wants to marry her daddy, when she's all grown up.**

"Do you remember when she asked if she could marry her daddy?" she asked with a tear rolling down her face, "I told her she could when she was all grown up."

Sasuke smiled a little as he stood behind his wife placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She took one had away from her daughter to grip his.

**And it must be kinda crowded, on the streets of heaven,  
So tell me, what do you need her for?  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever,  
But right now, I need her so much more,  
She's much to young, to be on her own, barely just turned seven,  
So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of heaven?**

"She's to young to be on her own. What's she going to do without her parents?" she sobbed, "I need her God."

**Lord don't you know, she's my angel, you've got plenty of your own,  
And I know you hold a place for her, but she's already got a home,  
Well I don't know if you're listenin', but prayin's all that's left to do,  
So I ask you Lord have mercy, you lost a son once too**

"I know one day she'll be with you but not today." Kohana begged, "We need her here with us. She has a home with us. But if you think she'd be happier with you," Kohana voice broke a little as more tears rolled down her face, "Please promise me…."

**And it must be kinda crowded, on the streets of heaven,  
So tell me, what do you need her for?  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever,  
But right now, I need her so much more,  
Lord I know, once you've made up your mind, there's no use in beggin',  
So if you take her with you today, will you make sure she looks both ways?  
And will you hold her hand when she crosses the streets of heaven,**

"Promise me you'll make sure she looks both ways and hold her hands when she crosses the streets of Heaven."

She finally broke down as she sobbed into Sasuke's chest. She knew there was no point in fighting God's will. If he wanted Mikoto to come home that's where she would have to go.

"It's okay Kohana." He tried to soothe her though he too was crying silent dears for his little girl, "It's okay."

Kohana shook her head, "My baby…my poor baby girl."

The two parents sat together silently comforting each other.

"Mommy…" a small voice called out, "…Daddy why are you crying?"

Both pulled away in surprise to see Mikoto sitting up in her bed rubbing her eyes.

"MIKOTO!" Kohana exclaimed enveloping her daughter into a tight hug, "My baby. My baby."

"Mommy you're crying." The little girl said as her mother's tears fell on her bare arms, "Why are you crying? The nice man told me to tell you that you don't have to cry anymore."

Kohana pulled away and looked at her daughter in shook along with Sasuke.

"What man honey?" he asked sitting on the other side of his daughter brushing her black hair away from her face.

"The nice man," She said a little annoyed as if they were suppose to know all this already, "He said he was going to take me to see my grandparents and I'd be with them until you and mommy could come and be with me. But then we heard mommy cry and he told me that I was needed here with you and mommy and Nii-san."

Sasuke and Kohana exchanged twin looks of awe as they held their daughter tightly.

'Thank you.' They both said silently.


End file.
